


Picnic at Regent's Park

by Johnlock_4_ever



Series: 221B summer ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_4_ever/pseuds/Johnlock_4_ever
Summary: Not only does John leave the surgery early, he also comes up with a plan to make his brooding detective spend the afternoon outside.





	Picnic at Regent's Park

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Picnic

John was in a wonderful mood when he climbed the stairs to 221B. It was an unusually sunny afternoon and on top of that, Sarah let him leave earlier than expected. On his way to the tube station, John had come up with a plan that required a detour to a rather crowded Tesco and Sherlock’s favourite bakery, but it had definitely been worth it.

“Sherlock?”

An unintelligible sound from the sofa told him that the detective had left neither his mind palace nor the flat all day. Time to change that!

“Sherlock, get up! We’re going out.”

That did catch Sherlock’s attention. “Going _where_?” he asked.

“Wait and see,” John answered and started gathering everything he needed for a picnic with his lovely boyfriend.

~~~

“ _That_ was one of the best ideas you’ve had in ages, John,” Sherlock smiled and leant forward to take another bite of the piece of watermelon John was offering him.

“I’m a doctor, remember? I won’t let you die of malnourishment or vitamin D deficiency if I can stop it,” John chuckled.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, John.”

“Do you want anything else, love? Another sandwich maybe?”

“Nope. Unless… what’s in that paper bag?”

“Oh, just some cinnamon blueberry muffins.”

Sherlock grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Whatever did I do to deserve you as a boyfriend?”


End file.
